Inner Circle
The Inner Circle (often refered to as just the IC) was originally created on 6/27/2011 by Innomen, though it was not officially titled the IC until 7/7/2011. The group was created for the purpose of helping Innomen work with the site and Juggle. : "...So at which time i address the site i would appreciate some input from my cabinet and loyal supporters. I am prepared to be thwarted by askbob, and to have him mock all efforts that we have made. My hopes aren't super high in getting Juggle to devote the resources necessary in making these changes, but an effort must be made before we report to the members. : ...Please feel free to use this PM in discussing the direction of the site and any ideas that you might have." : -Innomen's OP for the Inner Cicle PM (not the entire OP) Most presidents have had their own cabinents and PMs to discuss the things that they want to do, however with Juggle taking over in the middle of Cody's term and becoming far more active when Innomen took over, the IC that Innomen founded was the most influencial on DDO. The IC saw many members come and go over Innomen's two terms as president, and the IC continued to stay strong and functional as the presidency was passed from Innomen to Airmax1227. History of the Inner Circle When the IC was formed on 6/27 it had 10 original members. Innomen, Koopin, popculturepooka, Mirza, Thaddeus, FREEDO, Rockylightning, Ore_Ele, jharry, and Cliff.stamp. Originally, the IC wanted to deal with potential updates and improvements to the site, such as ELO and a built in tournament feature. However, this quickly changed into a focus on keeping the pease on DDO by dealing with vote bombers and trolls. The spark for the sudden change in direction of the IC was because of the actions of Askbob. Despite Innomen's best efforts to ignore it. Askbob was brought up by several members before Innomen addressed it by saying... : "In the past I have said that Askbob is a net negative on this site, and I still do believe that, but if the majority of the members want him here, then that's fine. However, I believe his typical tactics are not to be encouraged, so I really want us to be on the look out." While other members attacked Askbob more vigoriously, stating things such as "askbob is the metaphorical hitler of DDO. Once he gains public support he goes power hungry and murders 6 Million noobs." Innomen had remained professional the entire time. The early success of the IC can be directly attributed to the efforts that Innomen put in with working with Juggle on issues that were causing distruption within DDO, namely Askbob. : "apparently askbob and friends have been on a rampage of reporting people and debates. According to Zack there were 25-50 reports yesterday, and Zack just started banning people. I told him to hold off, and offered our services in working with Newbs rather than chase them off. He sort of agreed. : : GMDebater was banned for putting a website on the forum. That's a bit ridiculous, and it's done all the time. He was banned without explanation or warning. They will be giving back his account tomorrow, but according to Zack there is some sort of a flame war going on." - Innomen in the Inner Circle PM. Some of the more prominent members that were caught up in the bannings include Darkkermit. This was partially the final straw, where Juggle acknowledged that they do not know all that is going on within DDO and allowed Innomen to be the first non-owner Moderator on the site. Three weeks later, Ore_Ele would also be given moderator powers to assist with Innomen. With two moderators within the IC, it allowed it to be more effective with dealing with trolls. This did have the down side of refocusing the IC towards trolls, votebombers, and love spammers and away from updates and improvements, but it did allow for a more proactive management of DDO issues and was in the hands of individuals that were far more familiar with the social interactions of the member base. With little to no moderation guidance from Juggle, Innomen and the IC watched over DDO over the largest boom to posting and debating that DDO had seen in years.